Diseased mitral and tricuspid valves frequently need replacement or repair. The mitral and tricuspid valve leaflets or supporting chordae may degenerate and weaken or the annulus may dilate leading to valve leak, i.e. an insufficiency of valve function. The leaflets and chords may become calcified and thickened rendering them stenotic, which implies obstructing a forward flow through the valve. Finally, the valve relies on insertion of the chordae inside the ventricle. If the ventricle changes in shape, the valve support may become non-functional and the valve may leak.
Mitral and tricuspid valve replacement and repair are traditionally performed with a suture technique.
During valve replacement, sutures are spaced around the annulus, i.e. the point where the valve leaflet attaches to the heart, and then the sutures are attached to a prosthetic valve. The prosthetic valve is lowered into position and when the sutures are tied, the prosthetic valve is fastened to the annulus. The surgeon may remove all or part of the valve leaflets before inserting the prosthetic valve.
In valve repair, a diseased valve is left in situ and surgical procedures are performed to restore its function. Frequently an annuloplasty ring is used to reduce the size of the annulus. The annuloplasty ring serves to reduce the diameter of the annulus and allows the leaflets to oppose each other normally, thus restoring valve function. Sutures are used to attach the prosthetic annuloplasty ring to the annulus and to assist in placating the annulus.
In general, the annuloplasty rings and replacement valves must be sutured to the valve annulus and this is time consuming and tedious. Moreover, if the annuloplasty ring is severely malpositioned, then the stitches must be removed by the surgeon, and the ring repositioned relative to the valve annulus during restitching. In other cases, a less than optimum annuloplasty may be tolerated by the surgeon rather than lengthening the time of the surgery to restitch the ring.
During heart surgery, a premium is placed on reducing the amount of time used to replace and repair valves as the heart is frequently arrested and without perfusion. In e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,348, an annulosplasty prosthesis is disclosed for supporting an annulus of a heart valve. The prosthesis is devised to be stitched to the annulus of the heart thus remodelling the same. It would therefore be very useful to have an improved method, procedure, and/or device providing an efficient attachment of a prosthesis into the mitral or tricuspid valve position.
For instance in US 2002/0173841 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,696, which are assigned to the same applicant as the present application, an annuloplasty device is disclosed. The annuloplasty device comprises a first and a second support ring, which are connected to each other to form a coiled configuration. The first and second support rings are arranged to abut opposite sides of a valve annulus to trap valve tissue between them. This annuloplasty device may be easily applied to the valve by rotating the device into position on opposite sides of the valve annulus. To ensure a proper and lasting fixation to the valve annulus such device can be fixated by barbs, retaining members, interlocking portions, fasteners or locking elements, all being integrated in the device. Fixation can also be made by means of suturing.
In WO 2006/091163, which are assigned to the same applicant as the present application, a device for improving the function of a heart valve is disclosed that comprises a first loop-shaped support, which is configured to abut a first side of the heart valve, and a second loop-shaped support, which is configured to abut a second side of the heart valve opposite to said first side, whereby a portion of the valve tissue is trapped between the first and second supports. An outer boundary of the second support is greater than an outer boundary of the first support. An annuloplasty instrument for implantation of the above mentioned device is disclosed in WO 2006/054930 by the same applicant as the present application. Thus deployment of the device in WO 2006/091163 is facilitated. These to above mentioned comprises a kit to be used together for the treatment of heart valve deficiencies. Paravalvular leakage is not addressed in these disclosures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,979 an adjustable valvuloplasty ring is disclosed that comprises a C-shaped frame that is sized and shaped to extend about the circumference of the left atrioventricular orifice along the base of the anterior cusp of the mitral valve; an expandable sleeve connected to the frame that together therewith forms a closed annulus, the sleeve being adapted to extend about the remainder of the circumference of the orifice; and a drawstring running through the sleeve by which the sleeve may be contracted to constrict and remodel the orifice and secured in place to maintain such constriction.
However, the prosthetic devices disclosed in the above mentioned documents might be further improved for a more convenient, faster positionable, and/or even more reliable device and method of valve repair and valve replacement. It is a specific object of the invention to provide a device, which allows for an easy and durable fixation to the valve annulus.
Furthermore, an improvement that is desired to be provided by improved devices and methods comprises allowing a prevention or minimization of backflow of blood, e.g. passing by or underneath the prosthetic devices of the prior art.
Hence, an improved annuloplasty device and medical procedure would be advantageous and in particular allowing for increased flexibility, cost-effectiveness, convenience and speed of positioning, increased reliability and/or patient safety would be advantageous.